


A Gift, Credence

by CloveeD



Series: Fantastic Beast Tumblr Roleplay Drabbles [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Tumblr roleplay inspired drabbles, could be standalone or just snippets of one verse, gravebones, murky consent, obscurus kiss, strangulation attempt mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: The captive Mr.Graves is given as a gift from Grindelwald to his most fearsome and deadliest weapon - Credence.





	A Gift, Credence

-

The dark circles beneath Mr.Graves’s soft eyelashes were starting to fade, a little fainter than the puffy, bruised purple from before. There was more color on Mr.Graves’ cheeks these days, the sunken look had been slowly recovering with regular feeding and hydration. 

Credence couldn’t help but feel a wave of pride in his chest - it was a little like that first time when Credence’d planted himself a little potted plant on the window sill after Grindelwald gave him this studio. The first thing Credence had wanted was to be allowed to take care of something again. Something alive, vulnerable, maybe would grow to like him. The small sprout of sweet pea had since grown wrapped around the pot’s wooden straw numerous times, and was currently flowering bashfully a gradient of soft purples in the dawn lighting. Mr.Graves was growing healthier and lovelier too. 

Credence reached out without thought, and — all happenings aside, he still didn’t dare touching Mr.Graves so casually, and merely brushed away the barest strand of hair on Mr.Graves’ temple. Maybe he should move Mr.Graves and the short chained manacles to the corner of the studio where there was more sun? He was still so pale, after being indoors for more than a year now. Credence’d bought Mr.Graves clothes to change into - with his own money now - no formal clothes, unfortunately. New button-ups and dark underpants. As lovely as Mr.Graves was in his day clothes, Mr.Graves sometimes still tried to strangle himself with any lengthy-items he could get his hands on, like a tie, or last time, trousers. It’s happened a lot less these days, as though Mr.Graves’d calmed down lately. 

Credence was glad. He'd clipped Mr.Graves’ nails just the other morning, brushed his hair, and complimented Mr.Graves. ’ _I think you look nice with your hair long, Mr.Graves._ ’ Credence had said. Mr.Graves said nothing. Credence didn’t know if that meant Mr.Graves disagreed, or was agreeing silently. Credence did that too sometimes, responded to Grindelwald’s opinions silently, kept thoughts to himself, but Credence was certain anyone would appreciate compliments. _Credence_ certainly appreciated a kind word or two. Just like what Mr.Graves gave him that first time when stopping by Credence on the street. Credence wished he could see Mr.Graves smile again----

\----He missed it. Mr.Graves used to — when he gave Credence that handkerchief the first time spotting Credence's bleeding hands, there was a very faint smile at the edge of Mr.Graves’ lips. Just a tilt, like Mr.Graves was trying to demonstrate to a small wounded animal that he'd come in peace. That he wanted to help. That he was kind.

Credence watched Mr.Graves’ lips now, a sharp stab of self-doubt shaking his almost-peaceful dawn thoughts.  _Mr.Graves didn't smile anymore._ _Was Mr.Graves not happy? But — but Credence’d done everything for him, **everything**. _

Credence’s hand by Mr.Graves’ temple began shaking, a few strands of his own curly hairs dissipated into black mist. But he had to keep quiet, Mr.Graves was sleeping. Don’t wake him. _Don’t wake him_. But Credence despaired. Credence wanted Mr.Graves to be happy. To see that little tilt return to the edge of pale pink lips again. Credence’s shaky hand inched toward Mr.Graves’ mouth, lips slightly parted in sleep, and Credence  _missed that smile_. His own trembling breaths felt close enough to that mouth for him to feel Mr.Graves’ own breaths. Warm. Faint. 

The briefest touch of lips to the edge of that mouth, and Credence was crying, losing his grip on humanity, and the next second he was slipping into the bathroom without reforming back into his human self. Just as he left the edge of Mr.Graves’ mouth in a gust of obscurus storm, Percival gasped awake at the kiss that brought him but an inch from death. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Roleplay ](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/tagged/GradenceGift) inspired Drabbles.  
>  The premise of this roleplay story - Grindelwald had been keeping (torturing, neglecting, starving) the original Graves for about 6 months now, and Graves' numerous escape attempts have been more trouble than is worth, especially now that Grindelwald's Director Graves disguise has been exposed. What better way to get rid of this man that could still do Grindelwald's plans damage, than by gifting him to the lovesick puppy Credence? Grindelwald made sure that Credence understood this -  
> If Credence dared setting Graves free, Grindelwald would make Credence kill his most beloved pet Mr.Graves. 
> 
> I wanted to start collecting these drabbles somewhere :)


End file.
